gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AMS-129 Geara Zulu
Hey, I think that there is a picture in the gallery of a AMS-119 Geara Doga that's been mistaken for a Geara Zulu. If you look at the shoulders you'll see that they are different. There are Geara Doga spikes on the left shoulder and you can make out thrusters underneath the shoulders. It also lacks the chest markings of the Geara Zulu. I also believe that the head has more elongation than the Geara Zulu. Then there are the protrusions on the shoulder shield which are like those of the Geara Doga but not like the Geara Zulu which has a smooth shield. I believe that this should be moved to the AMS-119 Geara Doga page.--Animefan29 03:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Geara Zulu used by Mars Zeon? Well i know the design of the Zulu came far after F90 was made but if the Doga was used by MZ why wouldnt the Zulu be? Also i wonder didnt the NZ forces that joined the MZ have anything else than geara units? (Throne360: July.30.2013) Sub Machine Gun Have we got any information on the sub machine gun? In the article it's described as though it's a beam machine gun - but it looks EXACTLY like a cut-down version of the MMP-80 used by the Gelgoog Marine... Which doesn't necessarily mean that it's not a beam gun (after all, Range Bruno changed from a shell-firing weapon to a beam weapon - and beam machine guns look pretty much just like machine guns in the CCA/UC era) but it seems to me that this similarity could indicate that this weapon really is an old MMP-80. Problem is I can't find any information on this weapon, apart from the image and the basic fact that it exists. I think it's probably worth at least removing the "beam" qualifier from the weapon's description until we can figure this out. [MS-06FZ] (talk) 21:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) The HGUC manual of both the Geara Zulu and Geara Zulu (Guards Type) label the sub-machine gun as a beam weapon. Officially it is called "ビームマシンガン" aka beam machine gun in katakana. Here's a scan/shot of the Guard Type's weapons in the HGUC box : http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10136133a3/20/3 And the normal type : http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10102504k2/50/2 Kaito Hei (talk) 03:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, you guys need to re-read the weapons list, and look at the weapons images again. The weapon I'm talking about is not included with any of the kits. Look at the image called "Beam shotrifle/submachine gun". There's two weapons in that image. One is the beam shotrifle (huge-ass gun that links with the Zulu's backpack), and the other is the submachine gun. The "submachine gun" is the one we're talking about here. Now look at the weapons list on the Geara Zulu page. First entry is "beam machine gun" - that is, the standard (beam) machine gun used by the Geara Zulu, the one included with all the kits. Now down at the bottom of the list there's another machine gun - "submachine gun". That's the weapon shown in the "Beam shotrifle/submachine gun" image. So, no, the HGUC manuals aren't going to resolve this one because none of the HGUC kits include the weapon. Please take the time to figure out what is what before you edit the articles again. [MS-06FZ] (talk) 07:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC) That was a error on my part. If it's not outright stated on any HGUC or MG manuals or featured in the animated series don't think I will be able to figure it out. I don't recall there was any mention of it during the novel as well (read up to the 6th one, Loni's arc). And when you respond, please try be more civil (referring to use of profanity). Kaito Hei (talk) 17:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I think I have shown quite a bit of restraint under the circumstances. I didn't use profanity. I sure as hell wanted to, given that I brought this up and all the responses were like pointing me at the most obvious (and not helpful) sources of information... But I recognized that there was some confusion here. I had expected that if I wrote "submachine gun" people would look for the "submachine gun" - and not think "Oh, you mean the beam machine gun"... I expected that if I said the weapon was the MMP-80 people would know what I was talking about. Perhaps for my part I should have anticipated all that, and made my initial post clearer to avoid it. That's exactly where I'm at with this thing: there's like zero information on this weapon as far as I can tell, other than the fact that it exists and there's line-art for it. On Japanese Wikipedia they seem to think it's something Angelo used, but again, they had zero information on it other than the fact that it exists. On here we've got that image of the weapon, and that's about it. MAHQ lists the weapon but shows no line art. We've got nothing to go on, which means that just about anything we say about the weapon at this point is a fabrication or assumption. Based on appearances, it's the MMP-80, and therefore it fires bullets. But, as I said before, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. It could just be a weapon that looks like the MMP-80. That's why, in lieu of any real information, I was inclined to leave it ambiguous. Even the bit about it being a "low damage weapon with a high rate of fire" may not be true... But if I removed that we'd have nothing left to say about the weapon. dav7d2 added the first picture of the submachine gun on 2011-03-07, and listed it in the "armaments" section two days later. Bravecommander added the description on 2011-03-13 identifying it as a beam weapon - pretty much the description as it was before I messed with it. [MS-06FZ] (talk) 21:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC)